The Other Sight
by ZuccyMonster
Summary: (Continued from A New Power?) Stone now has two abilities. One which he can control and the other he cannot. And the one that he can't control, sends him into pain waves of torment and agony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, back where I finished. Hope you'll like this one. Let me know your views! :) If you want to know how he got this power, you can read the first story entitled : A New Power? .**

* * *

Stone was dreaming and having nightmares. 'Dreammares' of the future. He felt happy and yet scared. Happy and yet sad. Why him? Why did it choose him? Magic was not his thing, and yet, he's bestowed with not one but two. One of which he cannot control.

Visions, mind numbing visions to the future, they come as they go and gives him no warning. Shouldn't he able to control them.

"I'm sorry"

That will explain it. He can't control it, that's why it's sorry, whatever it was that did this to him.

It's been a few restless nights, visions swarming every night together with missions both easy and difficult. One case. It was a supposed to be a simple grab and go case, but because of a delayed reaction by Jones, things went south fairly quickly.

"Jones now!" said Baird. Nothing happened.

Ezekiel was busy looking at the prized jewel in fron of him. It was shiny and was encased in a glass box, meaning priceless and it challenged Jones.

"JONES!" yelled Baird into the comms louder, "What? Oh right! Sorry" but it was too late. Someone had tipped security about a suspicious man and the librarians had to leave, quickly.

Stone was frustrated, will Jones ever learn that the job comes first. It was supposed to be quick and easy. He was fuming. "What was that about Jones!" he yelled, his eyebrows frowning.

"Relax mate, it's easy, we'll come back after closing time and just grab and go"

"You think it's easy, we could be back at the Annex resting, instead of wasting time on this one!" Stone flailed his arms in the manner that he always does when he gets annoyed with Jones, and stepped back and faced away from Jones, mumbling a little, trying to calm himself.

"Why did you miss your cue Ezekiel?" asked Cassandra, with a sweet frustration.

"What did you take, Jones?" asked Baird, as frustrated as the rest of them.

This was not the first time Jones had missed his cue, and it certainly was not the last by the looks of it. Ezekiel could not help himself, call it an inbred habit that was hard to get rid off. Normally, the rest of them would be a little frustration and continue on, but today was different. They were all tired and they looked worn out, especailly Stone. The clippings book had been quite active lately and sent them on more retrievals, some easy peasy and some not so much. Jones felt bad.

"I'm sorry okay. I just…" he took the green crystal orb from his inner coat pocket and showed the rest of them. "it challenged me!"

Baird and Cassie's eyes widened. Stone turned to see what was so shiny, and regretted it. Pain burst through his head. He clutched his head and fell to his knees. Pain, stabbing pain.

"Stone!"

"Oh god.."

Tears were streaming from Stone's eyes, he did not do anything to hide the pain, because he couldn't. "Make it stop, please" he pleaded with the rest. Pain, he was now seeing the green orb, making it's way to the casing, but in the process, someone gets shot. Pain he felt pain. He was clutching his head, and his eyes were screwed shut, he was thrashing in pain, he was finding it difficult to breathe.

Cassie immediately called Jenkins and told him the situation. Jenkins got ready tea and the same elixir that had helped a month ago.

"Jones help me!" said Baird.

Ezekiel put the orb back into his inner pocket and at that moment, Stone went unconcious and blood dripped from his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews! Hope you like this one! :) keep them coming!**

* * *

"Where am I" Stone thought aloud. He was back in the museum. "Hey guys, I thought we were found" no answer. "Guys?" he said making his way to Eve. "Baird, what's going on?" No one paid attention to him. It was as if… as if he was invisible. Was he dead, am I a ghost? So many things running through his head, and then a bunch of men dressed in black suits stormed into the museum.

"Jones hurry!" said Baird as she punched one in the face and knocked him out. Stone stood beside her and wanted to help her, but when he punched, just went through. So I am a ghost, he confirmed.

Jones took the orb out to place it in the casing. One of the men took his gun out and pointed at Jones and a shot rang through the air. "Jones!" was all he said as he shot awake.

"Hey mate, I'm here. Calm down, it's okay." Jones said as he put a hand on Stone's chest to set him back down to rest.

Stone looked confused. He's back at the Annex? What? His confusion made him dizzy, it was nauseating.

"Breathe deeply Mr. Stone" he heard Jenkins lay down a silver tray. "You have got to get up and drink this to feel better"

Stone just grunted a little, knowing that any movement would make whatever he was feeling worse, but he knew Jenkins tea elixir will help and so he got up slowly with Ezekiel helping him.

He got to a sitting position, even then he felt himself sway a little. He noticed the lights were dim, and then he realised it was the same as when he met the blue light thing, his eyes widened and looked around.

"Hey Stone, what's wrong?" Jones aked.

"It's …." Feeling satisfied that there was nothing anymore "Nothing" and he gave Jones a quick side smile, assuring him.

Jenkins mixed the tea with the elixir and gave a cup to Stone, which Stone drank slowly with shaky hands.

Warmth filled him, he didn't feel nauseated anymore. "Thank you Jenkins"

"Of course" at which point Cassie and Baird walked in.

"Jacob, you're awake!" said Cassie as she ran to give him a hug. Stone hugged her back .

"Sorry guys" he said, "I should have…" he blamed himself for the cutting short of the mission, he blamed himself for always letting the team worry about him.

"Hey, Stone. Stone, it's not your fault, you could not have done anything" Baird assured him. And the question everyone was waiting for. "What did you see Mr. Stone?"

Jacob looked at Jenkins and the rest, he explained briefly what he had visioned, "I…" his head felt heavy. "I still don't know if it's true. It could…" darkness started to engulf him, guess the elixir's starting its magic. "It could be wrong" was all he said as he felt hands laying him back down to the bed. He welcomed the darkness. His abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for waiting patiently you guys! Hope this one captivates you! :)**

* * *

"He's out. We've got to put the orb back." Baird said.

"I agree!" said a sombre Cassandra.

"Fine!" Jones said an reached into his pocket.

"Not here Mr Jones" Jenkins held his Ezekiels hand in place.

"Right, Sorry." Jones said as he let go of the orb in his inner pocket .

"I'll go get the portal ready" Jenkins left.

The three of them turned towards Stone and hoped he would be okay soon and walked towards the Annex. "All ready, good luck and be careful. Remember what Mr. Stone had said" said Jenkins

"Thank you Jenkins" said Cassie as she gave a nod to Jenkins and made through the poratal first followed by Jones.

"It may not be true right?" asked Baird to Jenkins. "Is any of this true Col.?" he asked, earning himself the point taken look from the Colonel. "Please be careful Colonel Baird".

"I will Jenkins" and she dissapeared through the portal.

It was all too quiet, good and bad. Baird had been through too many traps like these and she couldn't help but to know something would go wrong. Maybe what Stone said was getting to her. What if he was wrong, ah, but what if he was right? Flynn's image and voice came to her. She shook her head and stuck closely to the the other two, taking her Guardian position.

"We got to be quick." Cassie said and felt something could go wrong fairly quickly.

"Relax, I got this" said the confident Jones as he made his way to the casing.

 _ **Back at the Annex**_

Stone woke up, still groggy as there was a nagging thorn that was not budging. He tried shaking off the groginess, but it made his head worse. "Why do I always do that!" he mentally reprimanded himself.

He stood up slowly, and made his way to the Annex. No one was there. He was a little confused and was about to call for someone when Jenkins walked in with a surprised look on his face.

"That is not a good look on you Mr. Stone. How are you even up?" asked a bemused Jenkins. The elixir should have kept him in a nice place for a few hours.

"Hey Jenkins, where… where's everyone?" he asked as he leaned against a desk to keep him steady.

"They went to retun the orb to its righful place Mr. Stone"

"What. No, why? Didn't I tell you what will happen?"

"Yes, but you said it may not be true."

Stone was worried. The thorn was making him more edgy and paranoid. "But what if it is Jenkins?" he said a little loudly and sounded very worried.

"Then your detailed account of what would happen, should come in handy. You really should not be up, Mr Stone. I'll go make more tea." And with that Jenkins left Stone alone in the Annex.

Stone was still not convinced. He had to do something, to be there, to warn them.

He opened the portal.

 _ **Back in the Museum**_

"Oh no, how did they know!" yelled Cassie.

"Hurry Jones!" yelled Baird as she punched a man in a suit in his face, breaking his nose. So many of them and she wished Stone was by her side fighting them off.

As if her wish came true, Stone came through the portal, just in time to catch Baird punch another in the face and scream at Jones again. As if on cue, a man took his gun and pointed at Jones and fired.

"Jones!"

Ezekiel's eyes widened and then closed as he saw the man take him aim and fire. Feeling no pain, he opened his guys and saw Baird knock the gunman to the ground. "Jacob, oh no!" Cassie sreamed and ran towards the fallen one.

Jones let his eyes follow Cassie to see Stone on his side, with a blood pool forming quickly. He put the orb back quickly and removed his cardigan to put pressure on the gun wound. "Hey Stone, you're alright, you're alright mate" he said, not knowing but trying to stay strong.

More hustling of feet. "We need to get out here now!" Cassie called. Baird and Jones carried Stone through the portal, together with Cassie.

Stone grunted in pain, he looked drained of any colour and he was in pain. His right side was on fire and he found it difficult to breathe. He was like a fish out of the water, gasping for air that was there but so hard to get. He opened his glazed eyes, and saw figures and heard voices that sounded so distant. He was going to die. "He needs the hospital Jenkins" cried Baird.

Jenkins who was not happy that Stone had gone through the portal, opened another leading to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"We need some help here. My friend has been shot" Cassie ran to the receptionist.

"Oh my god. Code Red. Code Red" she called and a soon a team of doctors and nurses had put him on a stretcher and hooked him on drips and blood trandfusion s and calling out medical jargon.

"He's lost a lot of blood"

"Hit a lung"

"He's coding"

"Got him"

"Surgery now"

A few hours had gone by and the surgeon came to explain what had happened and that he was going to be okay, that he needed plenty of rest. The three of them nodded blankly, comprehending what the surgeon had said but void of emotions. Stone died, he actually died and then he came back again. Numb, they were numb. Jones was the first to sit down and the rest let go of a breathe they didn't know they were holding. Cassie hugged Baird and sobbed and Baird let her tears fall freely, thanking god that Stone was still alive. Stone was alive and he was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, uni started and yes chaos. haha. Thank you all for the follows and feedback. more welcomed! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Stone awoke with a daze, the room was too bright, the smell made him feel sick, but there was warmth. Someone was holding his hand. He looked to the left to see who it was.

"Cassie?"

Cassie stirred awake, "Jacob! You're awake!" she gave him a hug, that was too sudden in her excitement and hard. She received a groan in return. "Oh no, Jacob. I'm sorry. I'll call someone"

A simple hug, made his side flare up and he remembered what happened, and the pain. Pain. He was feeling pain. The machine on his left started to beep wildly. He heard them call his name, but the his eyes were screwed shut in agony. Where was the darkness, it was always so inviting. Then he felt it, slowly he felt himself slip into the darkness, a calm soothing darkness.

Cassie felt horrible. She, she had hurt Stone. She had called Jenkins to let him know what had happened and he came in time to watch the doctors checking on Stone and Cassie cry.

Jenkins put his hand on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie turned and was thankful for Jenkins as she let herself cry into his chest. All Jenkins could do was to caress her hair to console her as he looked dead ahead at the chaos in Stone's room.

"He'll be okay. We've given him some morphine to ease the pain. Just make sure, no hugs" the doctor said with smile.

There has to be a way to stop this other sight of his Jenkins thought and mentally made a note to do some research back at the Annex.

Stone was dreaming now, dreaming about brawls, his father, the business, his writings, his adventures with the library. Adventures with the library, he laughed, "that's what got me in the hospital didn't it", a gun shot, "I hate guns" he thought out loud.

"Jacob Stone."

"Who's there?" he turned around, looking far, looking wide. No one.

"Jacob Stone, you can't see me, but I can see you." Stone blinked in confusion. "I'm truly sorry"

Those words were like fire to Stone, he started panicking. "Go away, haven't you done enough?" he yelled and closed his eyes and ears trying to shut whatever it was out.

"Please Jacob, the only way you can control me, is for you to embrace me"

"I… I don't want… I don't need… I can't!" he shouted shakily. "One is enough" he rolled his right sleeve back to reveal his tatoos of wisdom. "I just can't handle another, it's too much!"

Silence.

"Is it gone" Stone thought and a slight relief washed over him.

"I can't be gone" the voice came back. Stone was dissappointed and defeated at the same time. He hung his head low, raised his head and asked "What to you mean you can't be gone?"

"I can't be gone Jacob Stone, unless something bad happens to you"

"You mean like when I got shot?"

"When you die." Silence. "I don't want anything to happen to you Jacob Stone. You're a good man, knowledgeable and honest. I want to lessen this burden I've put on you but you have to accept me."

"And if I don't?"

"The visions will come whether you want them to or not, but as you resist, your headaches will get worse."

Stone thought about his time at the Annex, in terrible pain and he winced at the recollection. And then he saw his team, without him, figuring out things, though they got the job done, with him, it could have been faster or smoother. He felt like he had let the team down. If the only way to not be a burden to the team is to accept his other gift, then he had no choice. I mean it's not like 'I'm sorry' is giving me an option either, he thought.

He let out a deep sigh, what's the worse that could happen right? The worst has already happened, him lying in hospital.

"Fine" he said, "I… I'll accept you"


End file.
